A Second Opinion
by Sympathy for the Lost Love
Summary: Summary: after Bruce spoke to Clark and Clark stormed out with his pie, he flew off as Superman to get some fresh air and lasso his thoughts in. that's where you come in.
1. Second Opinion

**Second Opinion**

**Summary: after Bruce spoke to Clark and Clark stormed out with his pie, he flew off as Superman to get some fresh air and lasso his thoughts in. that's where you come in.**

Superman was standing on the tallest building he could find, simply watching the sun set. He wanted peace but he was too stressed to find it at the moment. He didn't know what to do; everything came to a blank or he would see Superboy's -or Conner as he's called- face. Superman sighed.

"You left pretty quickly."

Superman turned; he was relaxed because he knew it was You. "Of course you were listening; you always are," he snorted, though there was no force behind it; he clearly didn't have the energy.

You sit down and motion Superman to join you, he only hesitated a moment before complying; he heaved a sigh and rested his chin on his palm. You huffed; you hate it when you see the Boy Scout sad.

"It's not the how or why that stops you," You said suddenly, confident without second guessing. "It's the who."

Superman snapped from his stupor to look at shock though he should have known; You know everything. Superman spoke, it was feeble though.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied stubbornly, he wasn't as confident with himself as You are with yourself.

You act like he said nothing. "If you took him like you wanted, the world would know; he'd be Conner Kent and Superboy, your son," You said.

Superman tensed. "Your enemies, Luthor for example- well I suppose they'd all come here and attack him. He'd be quite the nuisance."

"Conner would never be a nuisance!" Superman shouted.

You look at Superman with a raised eyebrow; that means you want an explanation. Superman sighed and looked away.

"I wanted to make Superboy mine the moment I saw him that night but then I remembered the day before, and the day before, and so on. Every day, I'm fighting someone different I can't place that burden on his shoulders; I can't allow the chance that he could die," Superman said softly; defeated and determined at the same time. Only he could do this feat.

You nodded; this was understanding though you really knew all along. "You know, he had to learn on his own that he was his own person. That there was a life outside becoming you and living in a lab," You said. "I hardly think that's fair."

Superman's fist clenched. "It's not like I can do anything about it; he doesn't trust me," he growled; though not in anger for you but for himself.

"You're wrong," Supes looked at You in shock, "Batman wasn't lying, Conner needs a father; he's a lost soul, a stranger in a new world, and right now, he needs another stranger."

Superman chortled. "I hardly think myself a stranger in this world," he replied dryly.

You smiled at him. "Yes, but if I remember correctly; you were once Kal-El, an alien baby from Krypton, raised by two humans who thought nothing less," You said.

You stood and gave your friend a passing glance. "Pretend for a moment that your places were switched," with that You jumped and in an instance, You were gone.

Superman looked at the now darkened sky. You were right; he needed to toughen up and make something of himself. Silently, Superman stood and flew towards the Mount Justice.

He had a plan.

**Well tell me what you think. I didn't feel like making an OC simply for this cause that meant a back story, powers, looks, etc. and that'd take too long so I went with you and your amazingness. **

**Anyway, review please!**

**Btw, if you don't know what conversation I'm talking about then you can search on YouTube: **_**Superman is a bad dad**_**. And should I make a 2****nd**** chapter?**


	2. The Results

**The Result**

**Part two of Second Opinion. Let's see what your handy work did partner.**

Superboy/Conner was alone in Mount Justice, playing basketball; it was spring break. Robin had returned to Gotham with Batman, Miss Martian and her uncle went where ever they go in their free time, Artemis disappeared, Flash and Kid Flash had gone home-in a race-and Kaldur had returned to Atlantis with Aquaman. Conner had no-where so he was simply left behind, like he was nobody.

Conner frowned and shot the basketball with aggression; why couldn't he have a life like they did? Why couldn't he have a family to go home to? Someone to call mom and dad? Why did he have to be alone?

"Conner."

Conner jerked but then composed himself and turned. As expected, behind him was Superman, or really Clark Kent, glasses and all. Conner ignored him and picked up his basketball, dribbling then shooting.

Clark Kent sighed, he anticipated this; carefully he walked forward. "I'm not going to pretend what I've been doing to you is fair or just," he started.

Conner paused and Clark knew he had his attention. "But I want the chance to explain myself," he finished.

Conner growled, squeezing the basketball before he threw it down; he left a mark. Conner rounded on Clark.

"Why should I?! You've done nothing but ignored me! You're not my father!" he shouted; Clark flinched at the obvious pain in Conner voice.

Clark looked away with a sigh. "I know," he said shamefully, "and I shouldn't have, I'm supposed to set the example; I'm the good guy and I'm sure I've made you think otherwise by now…"

Conner frowned, looking only at the ground; hiss first clenched. "Why?" he asked shortly, voice quiet.

Clark looked away as well. "I was happy when I first met you," Conner looked at him in shock, "I always wanted to have a son of my own but then I realized I wanted to protect you even more."

Clark looked Conner in the eye. "There are dangerous people in the world; being the leader of the Justice League makes me a prime target and that means you in turn, if they knew I was your father," he sighed.

"I wanted to protect you so I rejected you; I always knew it wasn't right but I had to do it or you'd never be safe," Clark was quiet a moment, and then said without humor. "I'm the role model yet everyone else does better than me."

There was silence between them before Conner spoke. "If you're so bent on protecting me then why are you telling me this?" he asked quietly.

Clark chuckled, remembering You. "Let's say I value the opinion of my friends," he replied.

Conner looked at Clark. "What are we going to do now?" he asked.

Clark smirked; here came the plan. "Superman and Superboy are nothing; just simply two people with the same cause, however, Clark Kent always wanted to adopt."

Conner looked at Clark in shock. "Wh-What?" he asked shakily.

Clark smiled. "It isn't much, but my home is your home Conner; if you're willing to be a Kent that is," he said.

Conner had no control as he surged forward; Clark grunted as Conner tightly hugged his midsection. Clark smiled and hugged back just as tightly; when they released each other, they shared a laugh as Clark ruffled Conner's hair. This would be the beginning of a great relationship, and one day, when the better tomorrow **(Supes quote!)** comes, maybe Superman and Superboy could be just as strong together.

In the shadows of the base, watching them play basketball, was Batman and You. You and your second greatest friend shared a smirk and bumped first; team work at its perks. Be happy, You get to tell everyone that it was your idea.

_**End. **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**How was it?**


End file.
